


One Night at Kyoshi Island

by Noe_ARK



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_ARK/pseuds/Noe_ARK
Summary: Roughly plays 4 years after the finale of 'Avatar: the last airbender'. Avatar Aang has been on a seven month journey all through the earth kingdom and is now on his way back to meet his friends. Somehow his feelings about one certain member of the group have changed over the last months and he feels the need to be with her properly.





	One Night at Kyoshi Island

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I did not include any happenings of the additional comic books, such as 'The Promise', 'The Search','The Rift', etc.  
> Otherwise I hope you'll enjoy:D

„And seven months later...nothing had changed.“ Aang had a crooked smile on his lips. “Somehow, that’s a good thing, right?” he thought to himself as Appa yawned loudly. “Sorry buddy, only half an hour longer, I promise.” He said, trying to keep Appa flying on the same height. They had been flying for at least four hours, so the dusk had already spread over the entire sky, slowly turning the day to night. Momo was rolled up into a little ball of fur in the middle of Appas saddle, as Aang, caught up in his thoughts, rode his flying Bison to the so long-awaited destination. Kyoshi Island.  
Seven months had passed, since he had left his friends at the southern water tribe, to make another tour through the earth kingdom with the now established Fire Lord Zuko. Over four years ago they had won the war that had lasted over 100 years and Aang and the ‘Team Avatar’ all took on new duties to make the world a better place.  
Sokka had become a big representative of the southern water tribe, he got the chance to travel around and stand in at many conferences as a member of the council of his tribe. Alongside him, Fire Lord Zuko, and Avatar Aang were present at each consultation. Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors had taken over the duty to become the guardians of the new Fire Lord and herself and Sokka would spend all their vacations together, often joined by Katara and Toph. Toph however had some troubles at first with her metal bending school, but with the time being she gained a lot of influence and even more popularity through it than the ‘Beifong-name’ had already guaranteed her. Even though they had all matured extremely due to their highly regarded activities, they still had plenty of spare time in which they could live out their playful childish side, some more than others of the group.  
Aang thought about all that had changed for them over the past years, his mind clinging to one very special person of the group. Katara had spent her time training with Pakku perfecting her water bending technique to the fullest, and after her exhausting training sessions, she would either read some of the old scrolls about the spiritual side of bending or sometimes, write letters to Aang. However as soon as her brother got around, he corrupted them by adding monologues over his last speeches, his new duties or about the latest gossip spreading in their hometown, which most likely took over more than three pages every time. Aang could not restrain himself from feeling a little bit proud that she had managed to achieve so much control over her powers, especially the healing aspect, all by herself. As he reflected over the major changes that all of his friends had went through, his mind started wondering and he had to question whether he had managed to develop as much as all of his friends clearly did. Surely, he wasn’t the same kid any more than he had been four years ago. He had just turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago, but did his mind really equal his body? He had gotten a lot stronger and his body got more defined. To his own pleasing the Avatar had grown quite a couple of inches and could measure his height to about the one of Zuko. However, the resurrection tour that he had been on for the last couple of months through the entire earth kingdom had tired him out a lot. He ate less then usually and couldn’t sleep through the night anymore, always having something bothering him, making him feel anxious. In those nights, he wished for his friends, especially Katara, since they were always supporting him, finding a way to calm him down, even if it was just her lying beside him. He had seen a lot of bad things during his tour, feeling the need to help in the places that have been most injured during the war. The duty to make a lot of political decisions had forced him to mature a lot, if he wanted to or not. As the last existing air nomad he also felt more bonded to being a good representative of his heritage, not just because he was the Avatar, but for the pride of the Air Nation. In some quiet moments, when he’s by himself, not trying to prove to everybody that he was, despite his young age, very much capable of being the role model that he’s supposed to be as the Avatar, he led all of the formalities fall down and enjoyed the fun side of his powers. Fooling around on an airball still was as much fun as it used to be as a child after all. A little smile grew on his face as the memory of his first airball-ride flew through his mind, which made him come back to the moment and realize that it had almost turned completely dark, making him yawn in response.  
The passages that he had to take to reach Kyoshi Island weren’t hard, nor was the way certainly long, but it seemed like that to Aang. He had been waiting for this moment for the last months, enduring the time when he was by himself, not distracted by a progress or a consultation. He felt pure excitement to finally be reunited with his friends again, not only for a short vacation, but for a long time coming.  
“What will happen when I return? Will it finally happen?” He asked to himself, making Appa yawn loudly once again. “I know, I know. You’ve heard this often enough right?” Aang once brushed over the arrow shaped fur on Appa’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I just can’t stop wondering. What will happen between us now that I’m back for good? How will she greet me when we land?” All of these questions had been swirling around his head for a long time now and with every second they got closer to the Island that slowly appeared behind the horizon, his nervousness grew bigger.  
Should I kiss her? His mind was caught up on that one question more than on any of the other ones. He managed to not question it aloud though, somehow afraid that Appa or Momo might judge him. ‘Weirdly enough my friends here can’t follow up on my issues, right?’ he determined, as Appas eyelids started falling together in a slow motion. Aang didn’t even know whether Katara and him were in a real relationship or not. They had kissed a couple of times after their first real kiss, which was shared on that day that all of them had spent together, drinking tea and finally being in complete peace. But other than that, they had never really talked about them being a couple or not. She didn’t go out with other guys and he didn’t date other girls, why should he? He had never even wanted anyone beside her. And exactly that had been his issue for the past months. The love he had felt for her since the day they met, had changed over the past year. He had grown up, and he now felt the need to be with her properly, more than ever. He had missed her so much during their time apart from each other and in every quiet moment his mind would wander back to the image he had in his head of her. That beautiful smile and her water blue eyes that were always so calm and lovingly, and how her skin glowed under the sunlight. ‘Oh god, I cannot be thinking about this right now’ he thought to himself in panic. ‘Keep calm, I’ll be there in less than ten minutes, I cannot get this kind of problem now.’ He tried to focus on anything but her and eventually his mind managed to distract him with something else.  
“I told you not to touch it.” Suki chuckled loudly as Sokka looked at his wrist with a pained look on his face, slowly sucking on a little wound. “I knew that they could bite”. She shook her head with a big grin formed on her lips. “I guess that little sucker really didn’t want to be petted, huh? I’m actually good with animals. Really!” The warrior managed to muffle out while he tried to suck the pain out of his wrist.  
“Oh Sokka!” Suki suddenly squealed out.  
“I won’t touch it again, alright? No reason to get me deaf.”  
“Not that, look.” Suki grabbed his head and pointed it towards the sky, where the Bison started to appear at the horizon. Sokka started smiling as Suki walked off the Terrace of their beach house, towards the big meadow, Appa always picked for his landing. Sokka joined her as Aang, Momo and Appa finally arrived. They went into big hugs and kisses on the cheeks were shared as the three of them had their welcoming. Even Appa and Momo getting some hugs and some pettings.  
The three of them made their way inside after Appa was brought to his sleeping place, getting fed with a big portion of hay.  
“You’re quite early. We hadn’t expected you for at least another week.” Sokka blurted out as they walked into the living room. “That doesn’t mean we’re not happy that you’re here now, but you’re the first. Toph wrote that she would arrive in about three days and Zuko said he’d need at least another week to finish his business. We actually even planned a big welcome back party, but since you’re the first now, we can’t make it a surprise anymore.”  
“We could’ve, if you wouldn’t have told him right now.” Suki said to her boyfriend.  
“But come on. A welcome back surprise party, a week after he returns wouldn’t seem weird?”  
As his friends started to discuss that topic Aang looked around. ‘The first one here? Is she not here yet? I thought they said that she’d come and visit them as soon as her training would be finished.’ He couldn’t stop wondering. Maybe she had gotten caught up into her work so much she couldn’t manage to come back as planned? He went a little bit crazy inside his head imagining that she might have met somebody that she truly liked, not wanting to come back because she would have to confront him, telling that she’s madly in love and by the time he’d be halfway over it, if that was even possible, she would already be happily married, pregnant with her seventh child of that devious bastard, not wasting any thoughts on her old friend.  
Aang’s eyes grew wider and wider as the imagination in his head had spread onto a point from which it would cause him panic attacks and nightmares for the next few weeks, for sure.  
Sokka and Suki stopped their small arguing, as they caught sight of Aang’s face. Something obviously went on in his mind and Suki looked at him with concern, while Sokka poked his friend in the face, checking if he was still responding.  
“Ah… sorry, I just kind of got lost in my thoughts.” Aang grinned and awkwardly rubbed his neck.  
“So, nothing has changed there.“ Sokka wrapped his arm around Sukis shoulder who had a little smile on her lips, looking at Aang with an understanding look in her eyes.  
“Maybe, we should all go to bed and leave it for today. You surely had a long journey and we can still share our stories tomorrow right?” For her assumption Suki earned a grateful smile from Aang, who did feel really exhausted.  
As they walked upstairs, Aang managed to ask how the rebuilding went, that Sokka and Suki had been doing for the past few weeks on Kyoshi Island. And Sokka somehow had found some time to talk a little bit more about his adventures and experiences as a new representative for his tribe. He surely seemed really proud and ambitioned about this new position of him. Suki only smiled, not just because of Sokka’s funny way of storytelling, always rushing to other points, never finishing a story so that it made sense, but because of Sokka’s blindness about Aang’s feelings. She had seen what has been going on in his mind since he reached the Island, his eyes constantly looking around everywhere, clearly searching for someone who had been missing this whole time. Someone who was a little bit more important to him than everybody else.  
“It’s so good to finally have you back. I’ve missed you.” Sokka embraced Aang once again and wished him a good night, as he made his way over the hallway to his and Sukis room. Suki left for the bathroom and Aang was left alone standing in the hallway, smiling to himself. He was so happy that he was finally back where he truly belonged. And Sokka’s stories really were as funny as ever. However, he didn’t manage to completely enjoy them as he could not stop thinking about Katara. He worried. ‘Maybe she was sick’ but he soon rid himself of that thought. Sokka was so protective of his little sister, he’d never keep it to himself if she would get sick, and would probably have no other thing to talk about than Katara. So, she was probably just running a little late then.  
Aang stood in the hallway nervously. He had been here for so many times already, always feeling comfortable and at home, but now it was different. He was anxious, didn’t know what to do or to say, always thinking about her and what he should say to her as soon as they’d meet. What was their relationship like now. Did they even have a relationship? Was she excited to see him again? After all they had never been separated for so long since the day they had met. Had she missed him as much as he had missed her? They had written to each other, but letters were never the same than actually telling your feelings to somebody you truly love from eye to eye.  
As Aang looked around the dimly lightened hallway, he was brought back to reality as Suki had stepped out of the bathroom, putting a hand on his shoulder softly. She must’ve seen the fear on his face because she started to speak to him in a soft, calming voice.  
“She’s in her room.” Suki looked at Aang as he moved his eyes towards the door on the other side of the hallway. Her room was next to Toph’s and across from his room.  
“Goodnight then.” Suki smiled as she walked over to her shared bedroom. Just before she grabbed the doorknob, she turned once again.  
“She’s as anxious as you. I’ve never seen her so excited as she was the whole day today. She’s really looking forward to being with you again.” Suki knew very well that her friend had struggled with her feelings as well, having a similar look on her face, as she talked about the love and fear she felt, as the one that her beloved had at that moment, looking over to Katara’s room. Suki smiled over to Aang one last time, before she went into her room, leaving him alone in the weakly lightened corridor.  
It was his decision alone what he wanted to do now. Suki had told him what his options were. She clearly knew that he had feelings for Katara that went deeper than the ones he had for the rest of the group and he believed she wanted to encourage him to go see Katara right at that moment. One of the things that Suki had just told to him was particularly stuck in his head. She was excited to finally be reunited with him again. That gave him enough courage to move all the way over to her doorframe but somehow, he got stuck there. He had prepared a whole speech of what he wanted to say to her, but in that exact moment he could not remember a single word of what he wanted to say. Aang let at least another 10 minutes pass by as he tried to gather his speech back together, the single sentences which he had prepared so solicitous however did not fall back into their places again, and after another few minutes his head started to hurt badly.  
It seemed like the longer he took to think about the situation the more anxious he got. He debated whether he really should go into her room. Suki had said that Katara went to bed over an hour ago, so she must’ve been sound asleep by now. After all she would’ve gotten up to greet him if she had heard them talking in the corridor loudly. ‘Sokka’s voice could’ve woken up people two miles away.’ Aang tried to compare his possibilities. He could either go to bed and in the next morning meet a hurt and sad Katara who was disappointed because he didn’t greet her as soon as he got back. Or he could go inside wake her up and make her really grumpy because she had already been exhausted, probably happy to be able to rest now. He was aware that the real Katara would never act like that, she’d never be pissed at him for waking her, or mad because he didn’t wake her, but he tried to imagine the worst thing that could happen, so he could adjust to that.  
‘I’d be in there now if it was Toph. At least as a friend I have to go see her right now. I can tell her my feelings later.’ He said as he finally knocked on the wooden door quietly.  
‘You’re so clever huh. She’s asleep. She can’t hear your knocking.’ Aang rolled his eyes as his mind punched itself for that action.  
Katara’s room was dark, only lightened up a little bit by the moon shining through the windows. It was enough light for him to see, especially with the small light that the slightly opened door had let in. He saw her small figure laying in her bed, her hair outstretched on her pillow. As he walked towards the bed nimble-footed he took in the wonderful sent. Her smell that he had missed so much lingered in the room, making his body feel limb, his knees going weak like jelly. Her bed stood in the middle of the room and her back was turned in Aang’s direction. He could not see her face, only the way the side of her body moved slightly with every long regular breath she took. The atmosphere in the room was really comfortable and it almost seemed like it soaked him in. It took him forever to get to her bed as quietly as possible and when he finally stood next to her he pulled all of his crap together and let his hand run through a single wisp of her long dark hair.  
‘She’s so beautiful’ he thought to himself, as she did not wake up but kept her big eyes closed. In that exact moment, he didn’t feel the slightest bit of fear or nervousness. All his imaginations were erased out of his mind only by looking at her. She managed to make him feel so relaxed and she didn’t even have to say a single word for that. Her energy was just so calming, he didn’t want to ruin the moment. So, he took one last look on her body, smiling to himself his eyes focused on her face before he turned around and left her room.  
He decided to talk to her in the morning, so he went to his room and finally putted his one bag of clothes and books away. His room didn’t have the same atmosphere as Katara’s, seeming way colder, so he lightened up some candles that stood around, creating a warmer, more welcoming mood.  
Suddenly he kind of felt thirsty, so he went downstairs to get a glass of water, before he would go to bed. His memory returned and he remembered what he had planned to say to Katara and promised to himself that he’d write it down in the morning so he wouldn’t forget it anymore. As he emptied the glass of cold water, he heard a ruffling noise outside the kitchen, so he looked out of the window just in the right moment to see Appa turn around in one single motion pushing out a loud yawn before he drifted off into sleep once more.  
“Good night buddy.” Aang whispered with a big smile on his face, looking at the weird position his bison was in. Appa lied on his back, his feet stretched into the air, with Momo curled up on his head.  
On his way back to the stairs, he rested a few moments to look at a framed picture hanging in the middle of the living room.  
‘There’s that hideous piece of history.’ Aang determined, laughing as he looked at the drawing that Sokka had made of all of them about four years ago. They had just won the war, Aang had managed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Sokka tried his best to capture the moment, however he failed horribly as he tried to make the drawing a little bit more exciting, over exaggerating basically everything. Sokka must’ve found it during their cleaning, since Aang had not seen it hanging at that spot.  
The young Avatar turned off the lights in the living room and in the attached kitchen and walked over to the stairs. And froze.  
There she was. Halfway downstairs, her motions frozen as well, just staring at him.  
Her hair was hanging around loose over her shoulders down her back, running over the smooth material of her sleep top. Her shorts were colored in a light blue matching the top she wore, and even though it was fairly lightened the color managed to make her blue eyes glow.  
Aang did not say a word. He found himself unable to say something, completely in awe just staring at her with wide opened eyes. A small but none the less loving smile slowly formed on Katara’s face, making her eyes lighten up even more as she looked at him.  
“Aang…” her voice was so soft and quiet it was almost unintelligible, but not to him. He had waited for months to hear her voice again. To see her again and to be with her. Suddenly she seemed too far away. She must’ve felt the same as she hurried downstairs lightly not making any sound at all, falling into his arms. She held onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she let out a small laugh filled with happiness and he had to smile as well. She was still his best friend. The one that understood him the most out of all the people in his life. She understood him and he had missed her so much, for her personality and the way she always seemed to know what to say and what to do to help him regain his calm.  
However, that wasn’t the only thing that he loved about her. Not the only way that he loved her.  
Katara’s smile faded away as she got soaked into the warmth of his body. He was only wearing a shirt and some layers of robes that were tightened around his hips covering the tip of his wide pants. Through the thin fabric of the t-shirt she was able to get a lot of the smell of his soft smooth skin, which made her ease into the hug even more. Her grip around his neck loosened up a bit as well and her touch got gentler as she softly caressed the back of his neck with the palm of her hand up and downwards, sending shivers through his spine. The hug that had started as a touch expressing their friendship and the joy they felt to be reunited after such a long amount of time, had slowly turned into a touch that was more lovingly and more intimate. He felt the change in her body position almost immediately and he accommodated to her posture. He was a lot taller than she was at that point and her body seemed to perfectly fit onto his. He started to lead his hands over her back as she started to rub his neck softly, getting more confident in his movements. She seemed like she didn’t want to let go of him either.  
He had calmed down completely by then. He wasn’t anxious or nervous anymore, it just seemed right. Like he had waited for this moment for months and now it was there, and it was everything that he could’ve hoped for. He slowly trailed his hands alongside the small of her back down to her waist and settled his hands there, which made her breathe out softly next to his ear. She made him go insane. Feeling her breath at his ear was just so tingly and at the same time intimate that he felt like he’d lose his mind. She had to know the effects that her actions had on him, did she only want to tease him? Whatever the reasoning of her actions was, he couldn’t hold on any longer. Aang slowly moved his hands away from her waist to her arms, that were still entwined behind his neck. He touched the soft skin of her body now directly, moving his body a tiny bit away from her, out of the hug, so she had to loosen her arms a bit as well, slowly letting them run down over his shoulders to rest on his heavily moving chest. His heart raced inside his chest so much that she was able to feel it through his shirt, which created a little blush on her cheeks and as she turned redder and redder she moved her gaze downwards to the little bit of ground that was left between her and his feet. His head was now next to hers and she felt his slow but strong breathing on her ear, his hands still held onto her arms and he was gently moving his fingers over her skin. ‘Why does she not withdraw? Why does she not let go? She has to feel the beating of my heart. I can feel the red on her cheek at my own one.’ Aang felt his pulse beat up in his throat as he moved his cheek alongside hers, allowing it to sweep over it before his mouth had finally found hers. She moved her head upwards as he pushed his lips onto her, softly moving his mouth. It was so much different than the last kiss they had shared. It was beautiful and soft, yet there was this intensity that had just never been shared between the both of them. If streamed through them just like an electric spark that make their skin tingle in anticipation. She wrapped her arms around his waist not letting him step away as his hands moved upwards to hold her face in position, one hand placed on the little spot between the back of her head and her neck so he could secure her. He held her head as he let his fingers wander through her long, thick hair. The kiss had started slowly and gentle but after a little while they started moving their mouths over each other’s more strongly and faster, Katara responding to every movement made by him.  
Finally, this was it. She had waited for this moment for such a long time, constantly feeling the uneasiness of not being able to truly be with him even though she was pining over him. Wanting him to finally touch and kiss her this way. All the thoughts were rushed out of her head as Aang moved his mouth away from hers and started trailing kisses alongside her jawline, which made her moan out a small whimper of his name, encouraging him even more. She could not think straight ahead anymore and started to let her nails crawl through his thin shirt, wanting more of the radiant heat of his body. Aang felt her arch her back as his mouth moved further down her throat reaching the soft spot where his lips could feel her pulse hammering. Her soft moans heated him up so much. She wanted this as well. She wanted him. He wondered if she had hoped for that to happen for a long time now, and if she knew that it would happen when he came back. Did she ache for his body as much as he had longed for her, craved for her body over these past months. He wanted her to say it to him. She needed to tell him, otherwise he would never know. She had to know that he loved her as well, adored her. He wanted her to know.  
“Katara…” his voice came out hoarsely as he moved his mouth away from her throat, his fiercely moving hands stopped rubbing her back. He arched his back and tried to stand straight, not letting his hands fall of her waist though, still holding onto her strongly so that their bodies would not fall apart. She was still leaned back, her eyes closed as she breathed heavily with her head fallen back a little bit. Her cheeks were flustered red and her mouth was slightly opened, Katara’s lips swollen and colored in a dark red because of his stimulation.  
She slowly moved upwards into a straight standing position and opened her eyes, after he had whispered her name once again. Her blue eyes now stared straight into his grey ones. This was the first time that they looked into each other’s eyes, since she had come downstairs to hug him, and they stunned him. Her pupils were dilated, almost filling out her entire iris only leaving a small part of that ocean like blue that he adored so much. He regained the ability to speak properly as a loving and intimate expression formed on Katara’s face, looking at him with pure need.  
“I…I need to say something.” Katara’s expression turned a little more serious. He looked away and tried to form his thoughts again. ‘Damn she really kills all of my concentration.’ He thought to himself.  
“Go on.” She swiped a hand over his cheek lovingly.  
“I love you. I really do love you.” He pushed out in one flow looking at her anxiously. He saw a little bit of confusion forming up on Katara’s face.  
“I know. I love you too.” She said in the most you-know-that-already way possible, smiling at him further caressing his cheek.  
“No…I mean…Yes I know that you know that already, but I didn’t mean that. It has changed.” He feared that she might not understand him correctly so he tried to find the most fitting words. She gave him the time he needed to find them, not saying anything only standing there with a now worried facial expression. Her smile had almost faded away completely.  
“My feelings have changed. Not in a bad way, only that I’ve never felt love like this before. I love Appa and Sokka and all of our other friends, but I can’t compare that to the love I feel for you. Ahm…I mean I never could, I’ve always been in love with you…” He tried to get it right but it just went awkward, he knew it. He screwed everything up just in this moment. ‘Why could I’ve not shut up when everything went so smoothly’. He mentally kicked himself once more.  
Katara waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts, after all she knew what he meant. She knew it before he said it. She just knew what he thought and felt. She’d been feeling like that for the past two years, waiting for him to finally make a move on her, to settle things, but he never seemed ready, or to know what to do or say.  
“I…crave you.” He finally pushed out. A bright red color on his cheeks. “I’ve longed for you so much over the past months. That’s the only word that comes somewhat close to describe my feelings. I’ve missed you so much, but not just your smile and your laugh, and the way that you speak and make me feel comforted, always knowing what to do or say to calm me down. But more than that. I wanted to do this, craved to touch and kiss you, feel your skin underneath my fingertips, hearing you breathe out my name like this. I’ve dreamed of that for longer than the time I had been away. I just never knew what to say to you. God, you have no idea how many times I almost went crazy just over the memory of your smell.”  
Katara just looked at him in awe. She stood there, frozen to the ground, her hands still wrapped around his waist tightly, staring at him with a blank expression. He had said it. He had managed to put all those wonderful but yet so painful feelings together and say them out loud. And now? He didn’t look relieved, but scared. Afraid that she wouldn’t feel the same way, even though her body had already responded to his so much that he had no logical reason to expect that she didn’t want him as much as he wanted her.  
She let her hands fall of his waist, which made his eyes grow wide with fear, believing that she did not want this after all and thought that he was repulsive for saying such things. He responded to her movements unwillingly, removing his hands from her body. However, that wasn’t her intention at all, showing that by putting her hands on the sides of his face urging him to look at her. She smiled at him again, looking into his eyes, making him forget all of those doubts and fears over her feelings. She kissed him, reassuring him that he had said just the right thing. Their kiss was slower and less passionate than the last one and as they came out of it, Katara clearly had something on her mind, something that seemed to bother her.  
“What is it?” He asked gently.  
“Let’s go upstairs.” He seemed to understand almost immediately, his eyes narrowing and a small smile forming on his lips. 

Aang’s room was still lightened up by the candles which created a warm loving atmosphere. He was a bit anxious to see her reaction on that setup as he had not planned for such an occasion at all, but those candles oddly fitted to the mood between the both of them. The room was now shrouded in a beautiful orange lighting and the various kinds of candle holders had created many different patterns on the floor, the ceiling and the walls that surrounded them. They stood in the room, a little distance between them.  
‘What am I so afraid of damnit? I know that she wants this too. I told her how I feel and she basically showed me that she wants this as well.’  
Aang tried to pull himself together and focus on what he actually wanted. He looked at her and she was just so breathtakingly stunning. He had always seen that, this sparkling beauty inside her, glowing up every time she smiled like the flames that came up alive through his bending. And yet she seemed so unaware of her astonishing beauty, she didn’t even see herself like that. However, he did, and he was sure a whole lot of other people saw it as well. That used to make him nervous, but right now, in this moment, he knew that he was the only one who mattered to her, and that was enough. After he realized that, he wanted to touch her again, finally settling things between them. He needed to feel her skin pressing against his once more, and hear her breathy whispers at his ear, feeling her breath at his cheek. His eyes narrowed a bit as he reached out his hand, in an inviting gesture. She followed his offer gladly and they lied in each other’s arms once more. Their kiss however was nothing alike the one’s that they had shared downstairs. This was pure passion. Lips meeting lips in the most severe way possible, teeth touching on teeth, tongues fondling with each other. He had his hands in her hair, lost in the thick wisps of her mane, while she slowly started to guide her hands underneath his shirt, pushing the different layers of fabric aside to finally gain access to this part of his body that she had wanted to touch for so long. He shivered as she started to undo his layers of robes, letting the textile fall to the floor. She let her fingertips explore his back, searching for the little concavity of his tattoo, and as she found it, traced her fingers along it upwards until she reached his most vulnerable spot. His wound remembered her of that awful moment, when he was almost gone after Azula had struck him with her lightning. She reminded herself, that he was fine now, that this pain was over and as a matter of facts it also showed his true strength. He was scared for a lifetime, but that was a symbol that he had survived and became the Avatar that the world had needed him to be. And he was with her now, so she rid herself of these painful memories, at least for now, to completely focus on this moment. After she had pushed his shirt over his head, and he was left wearing nothing but that wide pair of traditional airbender pants, she could fully admire how much he had actually grown up. His body was still lean, but crisscrossed with defined muscles, that made his abdomen and chest area look manly and strong. She could not resist, but start to move her mouth over the fine line that started between his collarbones and went down over his strong vaulted chest, over his flat stomach to his belly button. Her hands followed the lines on his lateral torso, that went together and formed the abs on his stomach. As they reached the v-lines of his hipbones, he breathed out a silent moan and urged her upwards, so that he could return to kissing her neck and throat. The lights of the candles trailed around their bodies and made his pale skin glow comely. As he carried on to kissing her neck and stroking her back, he slowly slipped his hands underneath the hem of her top, and touched the skin on her waist now directly. In response to his movement she started to kiss his chest and his now louder breathing gave her the confidence to move her mouth over to his nipples. For her action, she earned a quiet giggle from him, that made her relax more into him. He still was as playful and ticklish as he used to be. The new sensation that she had just given him, made him even more insane, feeling the pressure building up inside him, which lead to him getting even more uneasy and expectant. She let out a small gasp of air, as he moved his hands around her back to her stomach, slowly trailing his hands upwards. She kind of was afraid, but she trusted him, so she insured him that it was fine to go on. And as his hands found her breasts, she only smiled towards him, enjoying the feeling of his touch on this sensitive area. She slowly backed away a little bit so she could remove her top and as she stood there, letting him lay his eyes on this part of her body that no other person had ever seen before, she did feel unsure. However, his touches and slow, tender strokes around her soft flesh made her close her eyes and fully give into this new feeling. As she opened her eyes once more, the look on his face made her flustered. Aang was clearly aroused. His cheeks were colored bright red and it looked like there was some kind of dark layer inside his eyes that made them seem almost completely black. That mixed with the bulge, that was pressing onto her hips through the material of his pants, basically made her ashamed and even more aroused at the same time. She craved to kiss him once more and he happily obliged, and as their lips found each other’s he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his bed, slowly letting her sink into the mattress, as the bed must’ve felt cold. He glided onto her in one swift motion and kept himself from overwhelming her with his weight, by leaning onto his elbows. They further caressed each other until the pressure that had formed inside his pants, got almost to unbearable for him. He let his hands trail down her stomach and her waist, moving his index finger around her belly button like he wanted to paint invisible patterns onto her skin. She felt the bulge in his pants move over her thighs, only increasing the wetness inside her briefs. Knowing what this anticipation would lead to, she moved her own hands downwards and slowly glide over this part of his body. He breathed out loudly in surprise, and closed his eyes for a second, only to move his face upwards, and as he opened his eyelids, he found himself staring right into her eyes. Her expression was almost painful, wanting and urging him to finally rid her of her last piece of clothing. He fulfilled her wish a little nervous, but he was so excited that he didn’t care, that after he would do so, there’d be no possible way of turning back. After he pushed her pants and her briefs off of his bed, he took one look at her and her eyes were telling him to go on, so he started to explore her with his fingers. He made her claw her fingers into the bedsheet in a desperate, needing motion, pushing her hips towards him so that he could finally cure that ache that she had hold onto for so long. She wanted him, inside her. Wanted them to connect completely in the most intimate way possible. He moved his fingers around, surprised over how wet she was, spreading this wetness onto his fingers. He had never felt something like this before and it wasn’t at all what he had expected. He had read about the entire process of sleeping with someone, but this was a completely different experience. She was really warm, and at one particular spot he could feel her blood pulsating inside her skin. Her eyes caught his, as he moved his gaze over her body. The candlelight was perfect to enhance the dark tone of her skin. It created all of these little shadows on her skin, pointing out every curve, every line of her body, making her look even more irresistible. Katara pushed her head upwards opening her mouth a little bit, and he moved upwards to kiss her again. As he laid on her, her arms reached down and tugged at the material of his pants. Aang understood what she wanted, so he quickly got up and out of the bed to remove himself from the last piece of clothing that was separating them. He wasn’t anxious or nervous as he had imagined to be, when he had thought about this moment, in which he’d let her see himself completely. He was afraid back then, thinking that she could judge him, but in this moment, there was nothing that could’ve been awkward. They were so full of passion and want, that he did not feel the need to be scared or nervous, he wanted her to see him. He could see her, and she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It seemed only fair, that he’d do the same thing for her. As he stood next to the bed, he took the time to fully admire her body, as she laid there, her chest moving up and downwards in heavy motions. Her hair was spread all over his pillow and her fingernails were clawed into the bedsheet, while her eyes were wandering over his body. He thought that he’d feel ashamed when she’d see him completely nude for the first time, but he did not waste a single thought on that. He walked around the bed and slowly crawled onto it, reassuring his position on top of her. He kneeled between her openly spread legs as he remembered what he had read about this moment. He had to make her longing for him, so it would be easier for her to enjoy it. He was already heavily panting at that point, but pulled himself together, and slowly started to move his fingertips upwards her long legs, gingerly caressing her, almost tickling her, letting her feel this tingling sensation running through her spine once again. He made her crazy, unable to control her body she let out a sound of plead. He smiled a little bit to himself, after all he would not rush into this, he would hold onto this moment for as long as possible, until he couldn’t keep himself together anymore. His fingers trailed upwards her stomach finding her breasts, twirling her nipples a little bit, making her more desperate, if that was even possible. Her body acted on pure instinct which led to her hips rocking upwards, wanting him to finally release her utterly. As a response to her movements, he started kissing the inside of her thigh, slowly leaving a trail of kisses upwards, as he fondly groped her breasts. He tried to tease her, she knew it. At first, she had thought that she could endure it, wanting to get the most out of this experience as well. However, as his mouth moved closer to her most intimate spot, he made a small jump with his lips to her other thigh, moving the kisses downwards this leg. His eyes catching the look of disappointment on her face, which made him smile slightly.  
‘How can he be so good at this?’ Katara asked herself. ‘How does he not explode because of all this pressure building up?’ In that moment, her eyes saw how his erection started throbbing and how his eyes shortly closed because of the pain, he still concentrated on kissing her leg though.  
That was enough. She couldn’t possibly wait any longer, so she raised upwards into a sitting position, earning a confused look from Aang, who raised upwards as well. Now it was her time to tease him. The idea crossed her mind shortly, but she was so desperate at that moment, to feel him inside her, she decided to leave it at that. He was now in a sitting position as well, letting his hands trail down to her waist, away from her breasts, so that she could adjust. Katara slowly slid onto his lap, his erection now directly pushing onto the wet spot between her thighs, making them both exhale sharply, as her wetness flew over his member. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his collarbone, and placed her arms around his lean strong body trailing her nails over the small of his back. Aang responded to her movements, calmly by holding her as well, so that they could ease into a warm hug, spreading the heat between their bodies. They kissed once more, and Katara gave him the most severe but at the same time loving look of desperation that she had to tell him that she could not wait any longer. He obliged and slowly moved his shivering hands around her thighs, to get a good grip on them. He slowly pulled her upwards slightly, so that she could ease onto him. He had read that it would be painful for a woman, so he tried to be as gentle as possible as he let her sink onto his erection slowly. He heard he whimper as she buried her face in the collar of his neck, her arms wrapped around his chest tightly, holding onto him until he was buried inside her completely. He did not dare to move, as his grip relieved around her thigs and she moved her face upwards, arching her back through as she looked at him with her eyes filled with love and vulnerability. He took his hands and entwined her fingers with his, as he kissed the palm of her hand. As they were now finally united in the most intimate, erotic way possible, they got carried away. Moving together, her responding to his slow trusts in a single motion, just like water, that flows past any barrier so smoothly. Their kisses intense and passionate, full of heat, letting the warmth run through their bodies, as he trusted inside her, boiling up like fire. He hovered above her, her laying on the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, so he wouldn’t let go. The pain that she had felt for a short moment had almost vanished completely and she was mesmerized by his tender movements and those trusts, that had started slowly so he wouldn’t hurt her. They increased in their pace as her quiet breathy whispers encouraged him, not to hold back anymore, but to enjoy this as much as he could. And so, did she. Between his trusts, she’d open her eyes and look at the way that his body moved upon hers in these strong but firm, beautiful flowing motions, that made him breathe out heavily into her ear. She let her hands explore all of his body, moving them over his thighs, his chest and his head in such light strokes, that it almost felt like a little rush of air that went over his body and pressed him even more into her as they looked into each other’s eyes with expressions that were as steady and strong as rocks. Assuring each other that they’d hold onto these feelings, like a stone that endures every change of weather, every season, remaining strong. Whit each and every trust his voice became hoarser. The quiet and breathy whispers of her name almost sounding like a pleading for his release. She had tried to be as quiet as possible, but as he started to rotate his hips, she couldn’t hold on any longer. Her moans were still somewhat controlled, as she tried not to be too loud. As he increased the pace of his trusts, she started to kiss his jawline, holding onto him as much as she could. As he came inside her, she felt his body tremble, cramping. She had never felt anything so beautiful, she thought to herself, as he relieved himself. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Aang’s eyes were closed as she ran her hands through his hair, his face resting on her chest.  
After a little while he had managed to calm down a bit, still laying on top of her, placed between her legs, he turned his head, so that he could kiss her hand, that had moved through his hair. He held onto her wrist softly as he rolled off of her, pulling her with him, so that she could rest her torso on his chest. She giggled a little bit in response to his action, earning a big, happy smile from him. He stroked her face, looking at her a bit more serious.  
“Was that okay?” he asked a little insecure, his voice still hoarse.  
“It was even better than I had hoped for it to be.” She smiled at him.  
“Mhm, so you had dreamed of it, huh?” His voice now playful and teasing.  
“So did you.”  
“That might be true.” They laughed a little bit, as they relaxed. It wasn’t half as awkward as he thought it would be. After all, he had managed to control himself for such a long amount of time, he was almost proud about it, still smiling. She was right. It wasn’t half as beautiful as he had imagined it to be either.  
“Don’t leave me again.” Katara quietly whispered into his ear, as they slept which each other again, a little later that night. He froze his movements for a little bit, seeking for her eyes, holding her even tighter.  
“I won’t. I promise.” He said, as he slowly started trusting into her again.

*  
A few doors over the hallway, Sokka lied behind Suki, her back resting at his chest.  
“Do you think he finally managed to pull his crap together and make a move on her?” Sokka questioned out of the blue, catching Suki by surprise. She rolled around, her eyebrows crocked upwards as she looked at him with a confused look on her face that made him chuckle.  
“You knew?” Sokka moved his gaze to his girlfriend and gave her a playful, almost disappointed looking expression, raising one eyebrow up.  
“You don’t really consider me to be this dense, right?” He let himself fall onto his back as she let out one big laugh of surprise and slided over into the crook of his arm. He wrapped his arm around her tightly as she settled into the spot.  
“I don’t know. You did believe that I was a man at first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this at the end instead of the beginning, so that you can read my Fanfiction without concentrating on the fact that this is the first fanfiction I've ever written and published.  
> It took me about a month to finally get the guts to publish this and I merely did it because otherwise I'll never know if I suck at it. Feel free to leave a comment with critique, I really need it.  
> Thank you for reading:D <3  
> (P.s. I'm german so I appreciate you telling me my spelling mistakes:D)


End file.
